I hear your voice a thousand miles away
by Glimmerynight
Summary: One day Percy left, without saying goodbye to anyone, only Chiron knows why, his Friends believe he will come back, and left for a good reason, but Hearts broken, secrets spilled, blood, war, death, and life. Mainly Percabeth, Jason/Piper v.s Jason/Reyna, Leo/Calypso, Thaluke, Silena/Beckendorf, Carter/Zia, Sadie/Anubis Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles cross over
1. Chapter 1

"_Chiron can you keep a secret for a while?" _

"_Sure, Percy, what is it?" _

"_I'm leaving…" _

**Percy has left Camp Half-Blood, and the Olympus, and left the war to his friends **

"_Annabeth is not coping well…" _

"_He's not gone I believe he will come back, I believe" _

"_There must be a reason he left" _

**Clues are discovered, questions are answered**

"_I know why he left now" _

"_Is he coming back?" _

"_I… don't know" _

**Blood, secrets, hearts broken, betrayal, war. **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy snuck out of the Argo, in just a few minutes his crew would wake up, they were going back to Camp Half-Blood to get weapons, and new recruits, for the mission, but Percy will not. He wasn't allowed. Percy stood on the edge as he stared at the green ocean, tears were escaping his eyes, and he looked back at the ship, just in case he will never see it again. This wasn't his choice, it wasn't his, he had to keep reminding his self, and it was for the better.

Then he took off.

(Very boring line break)

Annabeth couldn't breathe, she heard a voice speaking it sounded so familiar, but she couldn't name it.

"He's actually doing it. I can't believe he's actually doing it" The voice said

"Of course he would, Percy Jackson loves us all"

_Percy Jackson _

She knew that voice too, it was a girl's voice, it was nice, and kind, not one bit snooty.

"I need to thank you one more time" Another familiar voice said

'Our pleasure" A girl's voice replied, this voice was British, and unfamiliar "We love to help"

_We?_

"Now let's go find Percy Jackson"

Annabeth woke up covered in sweat, but Percy's name ringed in her ears, than it hit her like bricks "Oh no" she whispered "Please no"

(Another very boring line break)

"Where is he?" Annabeth screamed "Where's Percy!" Annabeth's hands were greatly scratched from the wooden desk, but she didn't care, in fact she pressed harder

Chiron didn't look from his wheel chair "He left, I don't know where" he said softly

"You're lying" Annabeth clenched her teeth "You know where Percy is, I see it in your eyes! Tell me!"

"Annabeth…" Malcom stood behind his sister, and grabbed her arm "He said he doesn't know!"

"Let go of me!" Annabeth shook of his grip, than look back at Chiron with pleading grey eyes, her tone totally different "Please, all I ever do is trust you. I need to know, I love him. Please, I freaked out when I couldn't find him on the Argo"

Chiron took a shaky breath, and looked at the girl who he taught since she was seven, the danger, the loneliness, she must have feared, he now understood, but he must keep his promise. "I can't"

Annabeth's eyes immeideitly turned hard, but before she could say anything, Clarisse walked in, and pushed past Malcom as usual.

"Chiron" Clarisse addressed "I've reported back from Percy"

Annabeth's eyes became alerted "What?"

Clarisse's eyes widened, as she looked at Chiron, "You haven't told her?"

"Tell me what?" Annabeth snapped

Clarisse ignored her, waiting for Chiron to answer, Chiron seeing this, sighed, as he turned into his horse form, "I made a promise not to tell her"

Clarisse gasped "No…He wouldn't do that, that's not possible, he-" Clarisse wanted to go on, but then thought better of it, Annabeth than felt surprise hit her chest; Clarisse was wearing a un-Clarisse expression. Something she never saw Clarisse wear before.

Pain. Guilt. Sorrow. Pity

"W-what?" Annabeth said, she was so confused she didn't like the feeling, but then it turned back to the Athena like warrior "I'll find Percy, I will, I swear it to the river Styx"

Annabeth ran out of the main house, and straight into Grover

"Have you Seen Percy?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth

"No" Grover replied nervously "I checked everywhere"

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she broke down crying, Grover hugged her, and told her everything was going to be alright

But she knew it wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Chiron can you keep a secret for a while?" _

"_Sure, Percy, what is it?" _

"_I'm leaving…" _

**Percy has left Camp Half-Blood, and the Olympus, and left the war to his friends **

"_Annabeth is not coping well…" _

"_He's not gone I believe he will come back, I believe" _

"_There must be a reason he left" _

**Clues are discovered, questions are answered**

"_I know why he left now" _

"_Is he coming back?" _

"_I… don't know" _

**Blood, secrets, hearts broken, betrayal, war. **


End file.
